It All Started With That Damn Garbage
by shakeahand55
Summary: It all started in the afternoon when she was doing her paper work she had got a call about a lead on the case she and Elliot were working on.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but do you think TPTB would lend them out? No I didn't think so, ok so on with the story**

**AN: This is HoYay friendly, you have been warned, so if you don't like it don't read it! Sorry it's so bold and big like thismy computer messed up**

**

* * *

**

**It all started with that damn garbage.**

**Olivia was sitting on her couch in a pair of shorts and a tank top, holding a bottle of coke in her left hand while her right arm rested on her lap, cast and all. She had the phone lying beside her and was debating weather or not to call Alex, after all it was her arm that was broke it's not like she had to just sit and do nothing. **

**It all started in the afternoon when she was doing her paper work she had got a call about a lead on the case she and Elliot were working on. They both stopped what they were doing and got up and went to Cragen's office. **

**They informed him that they were going to pick up the suspect and then they both left to go and bring him in. Getting to his house they seen him coming out the front door and as soon as she called out to him and showed him her badge he took off like a bat out of hell. **

**Olivia quickly chased after him and was gaining on him when she almost lost him as he turned into an ally. She knew Elliot was either behind her running as well or he was in the car and was going to cut him off if he could. **

**She turned into the ally and took chase once again, hearing Elliot make the call for back up. She then saw him duck into an opening and duck down like he was trying to hide from her. **

**He had seen her come after him and took off once again, pushing the things down to try and stop her. She was doing pretty good keeping up with him but then after jumping over a bag of garbage in her way she slipped on the wet ground and fell hard. **

**She landed hard on her right arm and felt a snap before rolling over and gripping her arm. "Oh god damn it!" she yelled in both pain and anger "oh that fucking hurts" she closed her eyes for a few seconds before taking a few deep breaths and then she managed to get up.**

**She heard Elliot voice over her radio saying they got him, and called for her. **

**Using her good hand she reached her radio "Elliot where are you?" she asked "just head back to his house the prick was heading back there" she nodded "Elliot?" she said as she started to walk back.**

"**Olivia what's wrong?" he asked as he could hear the pain in her voice "I think I broke my arm" she said "hold on" she looked at her arm, it was going to swell she knew it. **

"**Oh yea it's broke for sure" she said trying to move it "how far are you?" he asked worried about her "not far I'll be there in under 3 minutes I think" she said. **

**As soon as she got in Elliot's sight he rushed over to her "calm down Elliot, I have a broken arm I'm not dieing" Olivia said stopping him before he could start.**

"**You better phone Alex" she said to him "Alex?" Elliot said but then nodded and felt like smacking his head "yea, I'll phone her and then Cragen" he said. **

**He was forgetting that Alex warned him to phone her if anything happened to Olivia, unlike last time where he forgot.**

**Olivia had taken two shots one to her thigh and the other in her chest and Elliot had forgotten to call Alex and he called Cragen, who then phoned Alex. Alex was of course pissed but got over it after yelling at him for 15 minutes straight. **

**

* * *

**

**A while later Olivia sat on the hospital bed with her arm in a cast and with some pain medication in her system. Alex was sitting be side her rubbing her hand softly "does it hurt?" she asked Olivia "nope I've got some nice drugs so it's all good" Olivia said smiling. **

"**Wow your either doped up so high or your just plain crazy" Alex said smiling at Olivia as she softly kissed her. **

"**Now you didn't call me crazy last night when I was this happy" Olivia said grinning "yea will I was just as happy, not sitting beside you and you having a broken arm. I was worried" she said shaking her head. **

"**I know, but Elliot called you this time" Olivia said as Alex nodded "yes he did, but still" Alex said kissing Olivia longer this time. **

**Olivia was trying her best to keep her arm and cast covered under the sheets, Alex smiled and laughed as she remembered the blush on Elliot's face. **

**The cast Olivia had was a bright pink colour, it was the only colour they had left and the jackass doing it was new and gave her colour, it was only supposed to be white. Man was Olivia pissed at the cast lady and at the other doctors for not taking it off and just giving her a new plain white one.**

**Elliot had teased her about it, but she smirked back and picked up the phone, she dialed a number and just watched Elliot.**

"**Yeah hi Kathy it's me, you said you would tell me that story about the night last Monday you two had?" and she and smirked an even bigger smirk as a deep blush rose to Elliot's face.**

"**Ok 'Liv!" he said as Alex held back a laugh "I'll stop, and if I say one more thing about it I'll tell you the story!" Olivia made sure Kathy heard. "Ok you make sure" Olivia said into the phone "bye" she hung up, Kathy laughed and hung up as well. **

**Olivia got to leave the hospital 4 hours after she got there, hiding her pink cast as she was taken home. **

**Elliot dropped her off and made sure she was alright before going back to the station. Alex had to go right from the hospital to the court house for the trial she had today.**

**

* * *

**

**She heard keys in her door and it could only be two people, Elliot or Alex so she just sat on the couch drinking her pop. **

"**Olivia" she smiled it was Alex "I'm on the couch" she said putting the phone down "have you eaten?" Alex asked her "no…why'd you come?" Olivia asked. **

"**Not that I don't like it I'm just wondering that's all" she asked Alex "will I through you would be bored and I felt like stopping my work it can get done in the morning, so here I am" Alex said putting a bag Olivia just seen on the floor. **

"**Yeah you came because you wanted me!" Olivia said watching Alex smile "yeah that and I've missed you like crazy" she said dropping down beside Olivia.**

"**I'll order out, how do you feel about pizza?" Olivia nodded "pizza's fine" Olivia said putting her coke and then the phone onto the coffee table. **

"**Here phone them" Olivia said passing Alex the phone with her good hand. **

**Alex took off her shoes and then cuddled up to Olivia and picked up the phone, and placed the order "15 to 20 minutes" Alex said before putting the phone back onto the table.**

"**How's your arm?" she asked Olivia "fine" Olivia grinned "and you know what?" Olivia's grin grew bigger "what?" Alex asked with amusement on her face. **

"**I wasn't told I couldn't do anything, so…" she smiled and leaned into Alex and kissed her, Alex kissed back before she wrapped her arms around Olivia, careful of her arm. **

**Alex had to break away from Olivia's kiss because of the lack of oxygen "you know this is a good way to spend time while waiting for our food" Alex said while grinning a feral grin. **

"**I completely agree" Olivia said kissing Alex again "now how much time do we have?" Olivia asked Alex who tore herself away from Olivia to go and look at the clock. **

"**15 minutes" Alex said, Olivia nodded like she was thinking "will we can be quick" Olivia said. "Is that an insult?" Alex asked resting her forehead against Olivia's "no, you're the best I've ever had" Olivia said smiling.**

"**So let's just wait till after we eat" Alex said "alright, but after were done your all mine" Olivia said kissing Alex again.**

"**Yep" Alex mumbled into Olivia's mouth as Alex was pushed so she was leaning all the way back on the couch, Olivia was on top of her. **

**After 15 more minutes of them kissing and sometimes talking, but mostly moaning the buzzer went and Olivia jumped away from Alex to let her up. **

"**Food's here" Alex grinned as she let the pizza guy in and then she walked to her purse to get some money. **

"**There's a ten in the kitchen by the coffee maker" Alex shook her head "I've got it" Alex said flashing Olivia two bills.**

"**Are you sure?" Alex nodded "yep" there was a knock on the door, and Olivia got up from the couch picking up her glass. She walked to the kitchen as Alex opened the door for the pizza. **

**She heard Alex paying and getting the food and saying good night back to the man as she dumped her pop down the sink before getting out another glass for Alex and some cold pop from the fridge.**

**She brought her glass to the coffee table and then went back for Alex's glass; Alex was bringing the food to the table. **

"**So after we eat you wanna watch a movie?" Olivia nodded "I got junk food and chocolate" she said smiling happily as she picked up her pizza with her one hand. **

**

* * *

**

**After they both finished there pizza they got some chips and popcorn and Alex put on a DVD.**

"**So I didn't know you had this movie" Alex said "oh yea, I got it yesterday" Olivia said snuggling into Alex's body. They made it to see half of the movie when Alex kissed Olivia and then all hell broke lose. **

**The pizza box fell from the edge of the coffee table, the empty pop corn bag was kicked onto the floor. **

**The bag of chips that was half full somehow found its new home on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. **

**They had on idea how they could make such a mess but they did, and they didn't give two hoots in hell either.**

**

* * *

**

**In the morning Alex woke up on Olivia's bed, but it was empty, so she pulled on a shirt she found laying at the edge of the bed. **

**She walked out to the living room to find Olivia sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand on the couch, among the mess. **

**Her tank top and short's from last night were replaced with a pair of comfy PJ bottoms and a short sleeve shirt, no bra Alex could tell.**

**She licked her lips and smiled as she remembered last night and the events that lead to the mess in the living room. She stood watching Olivia for a few minutes before walking to the couch and taking a seat beside Olivia, leaning into her. **

"**I think we should clean up our mess, we don't want to slip and fall and end up with something else broken do we?" Alex asked as she leaned in to Olivia's ear.**

"**No, how about we clean after" Olivia said pulling Alex to her so she could kiss her. "No, I got to get to work and I don't want to leave you with this mess" Alex said watching Olivia frown.**

"**Look, if we work quick maybe we can have a replay from last night" Olivia smiled and moved to get up from the couch, Alex laughed.**

"**In a hurry aren't we?" Olivia grinned and pulled Alex up by the hand, kiss her before tuning and going to the kitchen, taking her cup with her. **

"**Ok why don't you pick up the garbage and I'll sweep the floor and then we can wipe the coffee you split" Alex said, Olivia just stopped and turned too looked at her. **

"**What?" Alex asked "I'm not taking out or picking up any garbage" she said trying to cross her arms as best as she could. **

"**Why are you not going to pick it up?" Alex asked looking at her "because my broken arm only happened because of that damn garbage" Olivia said going to the kitchen, leaving Alex just standing there shaking her head with a smile. **

**She came back to the living room with the broom, a plastic bag and a few paper towels, Alex smiled and nodded, she knew Olivia was right. **

**It had all started with that damn garbage.**


End file.
